HIGH SCHOOL LIFE
by HKPOTLCDCGSNSOHHCSAFAN
Summary: after their junior high school days at seishun gakuen, fuji, inui, tezuka, eiji, and oishi enroll in the same high school. it tells of their life in high school. sorry if the characters are all OOC. i really couldn't think of anything for them to say...
1. intro Tezuka Kunimitsu

HIGH SCHOOL LIFE

_~INTRO~_

good afternoon… this is Inui speaking… So, after our middle school days at Seishun Gakuen, everyone (except for Taka-san) went to the same high school. Wondering what happened to all the seigaku members after being separated from each other? (and yes, that includes Echizen and the others…)

Here's my data:

~_END INTRO~_

Chapter 1: Kunimitsu Tezuka

He is in the same high school as I am… [though you probably new that already…] And to top it all, we're classmates. He's going out with Sanada Genichirou's sister, Sanada Hanabe. My sources say that they were engaged in junior high school and Tezuka didn't like her at first, but he started liking her near the end of his 3rd year at Seishun. Hanabe says that Tezuka's really sweet if you're close to him. (CAN YOU BELIEVE IT?)

Right now, he lives in a dorm. He's dorm-mates with Kikumaru Eiji…

He plans on being a pro. That's why he joined this school's tennis club (Along with us of course…) He made it to a regulars spot and he's a freshman rookie now. The rest of us didn't get into the regulars though…

Well, that's all the data I can gather on Tezuka Kunimitsu… the next chapter is coming…

Please survey!(the poll is on my profile) And review please!!! I'm begging you!!! I'm just kidding… I'm not begging, but please review and look forward to the next chapter of……… HIGH SCHOOL LIFE!!!


	2. Oishi Suichirou

HIGH SCHOOL LIFE

Disclaimer: We do NOT own prince of tennis…

Chapter 2: OIshi Suichirou

He's classmates with Tezuka and I. He was really sad when he found out that he and Eiji were in different classes. They were Seigaku's 'GOLDEN PAIR' after all… Though even if they aren't regulars in the tennis club, Oishi and Eiji are still a doubles pair. Oishi is dating Eiji's sister, Kikumaru Hana, right now. He started knowing Hana because he usually goes to Eiji's house after school and he saw Eiji's sister a lot at Eiji's house. Through the many years he has been going to Eiji's house, he and Hana developed a liking for each other. But the thing is that neither one of them would confess their liking for each other. So days after, Eiji found out that they liked each other and told Oishi to confess. So Oishi confessed to Hana (FINALLY!) and they started dating… Anyway, he never really forgot about Seigaku though. Most of the time, he tells me stuff like "I wonder how Momo and Kaidou are doing." or "Hey, do you know where Echizen is?" He really cares about his comrades. He is currently the top 3 of the class. He hangs out with Eiji during lunch… He's the class rep, so he always plans the school programs and festival activities and such. He always comes up with good ideas. A lot of people wonder where he gets all of his ideas.

The data on Oishi is done. Moving on to the next chapter…

Author's note:

Here are the top 5 of Tezuka, Inui, and Oishi's class:

Sadaharu Inui

Kunimitsu Tezuka

Fukuda Saino

Oishi Suichirou

Nanabe Kazoku

As you can see, the other two in the top 5 are just random people with Japanese names. I just made the names up… please look forward to the next chapter of……… HIGH SCHOOL LIFE!!! Thank you very much.


	3. Kikumaru Eiji

HIGH SCHOOL LIFE

Disclaimer: We do NOT own PoT!!!

Chapter 3: Kikumaru Eiji

Unfortunately, he's not classmates with Oishi… (and Tezuka and me of course…)

But he's dorm mates with Tezuka. He's classmates with Fuji. The weird thing is, BOTH of them always get EXACTLY THE SAME grade for every semester. Which is why they're both top of their class. Tezuka and Fuji told me that he was sulking throughout the whole first day of classes because he wasn't classmates with Oishi. (AND because he missed Ryoma.) **Note** : Eiji was the one who called Ryoma 'ochibi-chan'…

"It was very unlike him" Tezuka and Fuji said. Now, he's having a happy relationship with Oishi Fumiko. He dating Fumiko was the same reason why Oishi dates Kikumaru Hana. Except OISHI was the one who forced told Oishi to confess to Fumiko. "I'm just giving back the favor of Eiji asking me to confess to Hana… it's like a 'give and take' thing… I think." Oishi told me one time. Well, what else…? Oh, Eiji's still playing doubles with Oishi, that's for sure… I wonder if they play tennis during their free time… He and Fumiko have been seeing each other for a while now. Even Oishi wonders Eiji and Fumiko are steady already. *boyfriend and girlfriend* (though he never asks…)

Sooo, we're done with Eiji's chapter!

Onto the next one…

Author's note:

For those who obviously like the pairing of eiji and oishi, I'm sorry that I didn't put them in the same class… I put them in different classes because it would develop a better story… oh yeah, and this is a non-yaoi fanfic so don't complain if I don't pair up any guys ok?

PLEASE REVIEW!!!!!!

And look forward to the next chapter of………………………… HIGH SCHOOL LIFE!

**btw, there are 10 chapters of high school life…**


	4. Fuji Shuusuke

HIGH SCHOOL LIFE

Disclaimer: We do NOT own PoT!!!

chapter 4: Fuji Shuusuke

There is not much data on Fuji, being the GENIUS that he is… (he wouldn't let me gather any data on him… I wonder how he does it…) he is continuing to improve on his counters. (which started as TRIPLE counters, now I just cannot calculate how many counters he has…) Actually, this is confidential data (I wasn't permitted to tell anyone… ) but Fuji and Tezuka played a match against each other before they left (but it wasn't shown…)

And in the end the result was:

[GAME SET AND MATCH WINNER IS… FUJI SHUUSUKE: 6 GAMES TO 4!]

Yes, even I was shocked to know that Tezuka lost to Fuji. I guess he really is a genius. He is currently classmates with Eiji. (he really wanted to be classmates with tezuka though…) and he's my dorm mate… and I tell you, when he sleeps, he doesn't make a sound! Sometimes I wonder if he even breathes…

He is now in a relationship with his brother, Fuji Yuuta's, classmate Fuyuumi Anika. He met Anika when he was playing a match against one of the regulars in our school's tennis team.

Anika seemed to be passing by and saw Fuji play. She was amazed and instantly fell in love. (kind of like love at first sight...) but she was to shy to even talk to FUJI'S BROTHER.

I mean, she and Yuuta were classmates right? But in time, Yuuta found out about Anika's feelings then he introduced her to Fuji. And after that, Fuji developed a liking or her then they started dating…

it's a very……… um…………interesting story huh? How they met I mean… (please say yes, you know how Fuji's like…)

Ahhh…just kidding… we're done with Fuji's data, moving onto the next one…

Author's note:

Sorry if Inui is kinda OOC… I just couldn't think of anything for Inui to say that hasn't been said in the past few chapters… I'm really sorry…

PLEASE REVIEW!!!!!!!!!! I get bored a lot you know…

And also look forward to the next chapter of……………………… HIGH SCHOOL LIFE!


End file.
